


DoS = Drabble of Sensation by The Few Who Dared

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A barely begun and incomplete serial drabble from the early days.  A Jim and Blair story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DoS = Drabble of Sensation by The Few Who Dared

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum to the warning about violence and m/m: very little of either exists here. The violence is in the form of some light spanking, and the m/m consists of lots of squirming.
> 
> Archivist Note: A drabble is a story (or story part) told in exactly 100 words. Drabbles are of two varities: stand alones (complete in and of themselves in one part) and serial (each part being 100 words long and usually by different   
> authors). This is a serial drabble started in the days before there was a senad or an sxf. And while incomplete, it is part of this fandom's history and should be shared. 
> 
> Despite its brevity, this drabble is important in that it sparked one of the first serious dicussions this fandom had: would/could Jim ever spank Blair? Out of this discussion (all of it pre-Senad) came a couple of stories: Brandy's "To Touch" and a story by James Walkswithwind called "Another Touch".   
> With that background in mind, feel free to read or re-read either story. :) 
> 
> Final note: Thanks goes to Jana for the title of this drabble.

## DoS = Drabble of Sensation

by The Few Who Dared

Author's disclaimer: None of us owned them, we just liked playing with them. No money made. All rights to the original copyholders.

* * *

Part 1 - Mirna 

"You're _not_ coming along on this case," Jim said, his tone final. "I'll stop you, if I have to use force to do it." 

"What're you gonna do, put me across your knee?" Blair was standing defiantly in front of him. 

"Don't tempt me," Jim snapped. 

"Yeah, right." It was the falling, contemptuous intonation that did it. In one swift movement Jim grabbed Blair by the waist, sat down heavily on the nearest chair, pulled him, struggling and cursing, across his knees, and raised one large, heavy hand. 

And in his anger he forgot to tone down his sense of touch. 

* * *

Part 2 - Jana 

*Whack!* *Whack!* *Whack!* 

Jim's open palm rained solidly across the seat of Blair's pants. Something between a cry of disbelief and outrage erupted from his captive's throat. Lost in the sensation of soft denim fibers encasing warm flesh the blows kept coming and the sounds went unheard. Thoughts randomly flashed to the forefront of Jim's mind. 

// I can't believe I'm doing this.// 

*Whack!* 

// That new fabric softner _is_ better.// 

*Whack!* 

// Why do I always let him get to me?// 

*Whack!* 

// Oh, god, Sandburg feels _so_ good.// 

// Wait a minute!// Jim's hand stilled. Absently he rubbed soothing circles over Blair's ass. 

* * *

Part 3 - Jenny 

Blair wiggled and squirmed, trying to find leverage to escape his angry friend's grasp. He thrust against the floor with one hand while shoving back against Jim with the other. His bracelet caught in Jim's zipper and pulled it down as he tried furiously to disengage himself. 

Abruptly Jim surged to his feet, unceremoniously tumbling Blair onto the floor at his feet. 

Blair rolled over, shoved his tangled hair out of his eyes, and glared at his roommate. 

"What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?!??" 

Jim echoed the exact same words less than half a beat behind. 

* * *

ALTERNATE Part 2 - Barbara 

Oh god no! was Blair's first thought, then oh god Yes! 

*Smack!* Blair was unsurprised at his sudden arousal. He bit his lip, struggling to ensure Jim remained ignorant of his response. This was not what the annoyed police officer had in mind when resorting to physical violence, but as long as Jim didn't realise what has happening, he'd just lie there and enjoy it. 

Jim heard the sudden catch of breath and felt Blair wriggling on his lap. His sense of touch informed him that Blair was reacting strongly to his treatment - but not the way he had expected. 

* * *

ready to continue! 


End file.
